


Neue erste Ordnung

by Maltaiaiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Hux is So Done, Injured Hux, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Protective Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maltaiaiel/pseuds/Maltaiaiel
Summary: „Zu viel der Ehre, Hux. Ihr braucht mir aus Dankbarkeit nicht um den Hals fallen“ spottete auch gleichdarauf Kylo Ren. Hux verdrehte die Augen und wollte gerade etwas Giftiges erwidern, als ihm seine Umgebung klar wird. „Wie bin ich hier her gekommen Ren?!“ schießt es aus ihm heraus, während er sich nun wirklich aufrichtet. Doch eine Hand an seiner Brust hält in auf. SPOILER zu STAR WARS VIII !!! Hux passt es gar nicht, dass Kylo Ren nun die Position des ersten Anführers einnimmt, doch als ihre Zusammenarbeit zunehmend eigenartiger wird, weiß Hux nicht mehr wo er steht und welche Ziele er nun wirklich verfolgen soll.





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr lieben Leser, ich freue mich, dass ihr den Weg hierher gefunden habt. Dies ist meine erste Geschichte, die ich hier veröffentliche und sie ist nicht beta gelesen! Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem und ihr findet nicht zu viele Fehler ;)

Kapitel 1  
Nun war es also soweit. Ein unberechenbarer Machtnutzer trat an die Stelle des obersten Anführers, der von einem Mädchen angeblich getötet worden war. Berichtete besagter Machtnutzer. General Hux lächelte spöttisch. Als ob er, der eigentliche Kopf der ersten Ordnung, ihm das glauben würde. Kylo Ren, nun sein Vorgesetzter und ein hitziger Mann mit Familienkomplex, hat bis jetzt nicht einmal gezögert Hux seine Macht zu demonstrieren; er glaubte nicht, dass dieser still danebenstehen würde, wenn jemand seinen Meister töten wollte. Allerdings war es ihm nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Ren immer häufiger den Befehlen von Snoke nur bedingt folgte. Somit gab es für ihn nur ein Fazit: Kylo Ren hatte eine Meuterei begonnen, um sich an Snokes Stelle zu setzen und das Mädchen… ja, was war eigentlich mit diesem Mädchen?! Sie war geflohen, doch hatte sie Kylo Ren geholfen?   
Hux wäre liebend gerne mit seiner Hand durch seine akkurat zurückgekämmten Haare gefahren, doch schwere Schritte vor seinem Zimmer ließen ihn in der Bewegung innehalten und schnell knöpfte er sich wieder seine schwarze Uniform zu. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon meldete der Computer einen Besucher vor seiner Tür. Hux seufzte und blickte auf das Chronometer: 2345. Wer auch immer vor dieser Tür stand, konnte sich auf etwas gefasst machen, wenn es kein Notfall gab.  
„Computer, Tür öffnen.“ Und sein Blick fiel auf Captain Rondo. Dieser war nach Phasmas Tod von ihm befördert worden, doch schon jetzt wagte er seine Entscheidung zu hinterfragen. Dieser Mann war zu seinem ständigen Anhängsel geworden und fragte… „Entschuldigt die Störung, Sir. Doch es gab einen Vorfall auf der Brücke und Sie …“ Hux unterbrach ihn prompt, dieser Mann hatte die lästige Angelegenheit mehr als notwendig zu erklären, als er in seinen Comlink bellte: „Leutnant Mitaka, wo sind Sie!?“   
Ein Rascheln ertönte, dann ertönte die verschlafene Stimme seines Vertreters: „Sir, es tut mir leid, doch Sie wiesen mich an mich schlafen zu legen, doch selbstverständlich erscheine ich sofort auf der Brücke, wenn Sie es wünschen“ Hux rieb sich die Stirn: „Nein bleiben Sie liegen. Wir sehen uns morgen früh auf der Brücke, Leutnant.“ Damit schloss er den Kanal und stürmte aus seinen Räumen Richtung Brücke. Captain Rondo folgte ihm eilig und versuchte den General einzuholen. Doch dieser war nicht aufzuhalten, da alle, die ihnen entgegenkamen, fluchtartig den raumgreifenden Schritten des Generals Platz machten und salutierten.  
„Sir, vielleicht sollten Sie vorher wissen, dass Sie auf der Brücke zwei tote Flugkommandanten vorfinden werden, welche…“ Hux drehte seinen Kopf minimal in seine Richtung und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist es nicht Ihre Aufgabe, Captain, Morde an der Brückencrew zu verhindern?“ Rondo wurde unsicher. „Nun ja, ich war zur Zeit des Vorfalls leider nicht auf der Brücke, aber sicherlich wird Kylo Ren etwas damit zu tun haben“   
Hux seufzte innerlich auf, die Probleme mit dem Machtnutzer würden ihn irgendwann zur Kapitulation bringen. Abgelenkt von seinen Gedanken, antwortete er dem Captain nicht und reagierte auch nicht auf das plötzliche Stottern und den Schnappatmungen seines Hintermannes. Er lief weiterhin gerade aus und sein Blick fokussierte sich erst wieder, als etwas Schwarzes in sein Blickfeld auf dem sonst weißen Flur geriet. Bevor er jedoch anhalten konnte umfasste eine lederne Hand seinen Unterarm.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
Er schreckte auf und wollte ein paar Schritte zurückweichen, doch die Hand an seinem Arm ließ keine Bewegung zu und zog ihn an etwas hartes Schwarzes heran. Hux wollte protestieren, doch der schwere Stoff an seinem Mund ließ keine Artikulation, die einem General entsprechen würde, zu. Er versuchte sich auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren, um sich von dem Angreifer loszureißen und die Sturmtruppler zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, da diese nicht eingriffen. Schließlich war er ihr General.  
Doch eine Stimme an seinem Ohr ließ in erstarren. „Captain, Ihr Vorgehen wird Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Aufgrund Ihrer Inkompetenz wurden zwei Offiziere erschossen, die sich an dem Platz des Generals befanden…“ Hux blendete die Stimme aus. Nicht nur, dass er hier quasi in den Armen seines Konkurrenten, nein eigentlich Vorgesetzen, hing, sich nicht aus diesen befreien konnte und er zum Schweigen verdammt war, nein es wurden Untergebene an seiner üblichen Position umgebracht.  
Sein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren, als er sich versuchte zu erinnern, wer von den Flugkommandanten heute Nacht zum Dienst eingeteilt war. Vor seinen Augen erschien ihm plötzlich ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren, die Frisur ähnlich wie bei ihm selber zurückgekämmt, selbst seine Statur war eher schmaler. Bei schwacher Beleuchtung und von hinten…  
„Alles in Ordnung General?“ Nun blickte er doch in das Gesicht seines Albtraumes. Doch anders als sonst, war kein Spott in dessen Augen zu sehen, er blickte ihn einfach nur an. Hux Wangen brannten plötzlich, als ihm bewusstwurde, warum dieser ihn nach seinem Befinden fragte. Seine Hände hatten sich in dessen Schultern gekrallt und sein Kopf musste eben so darauf gelegen haben. Schnell räusperte er sich und versuchte Abstand zwischen ihn und Kylo Ren zu bringen. Dieser ließ ihn tatsächlich los und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie wohl alleine in Gang standen.   
„Sir, was sind Ihre Befehle, Sir? Der Angreifer ist entkommen und ich…“ Diese Worte, die so eindeutig von Captain Rondo stammten, ließen ihn die Hoffnung, dass niemand auf ihn geachtet hatte, begraben. Er drehte sich schnell um, nur um zu bemerken, wie ihn ein heftiger Schwindelanfall befiel. Er glaubte schon den Boden unter seinen Füßen zu verlieren und ein noch größeres Zeichen seiner Schwäche vor seinen Untergebenen zu zeigen, als er sich plötzlich wie von Geisterhand hochgezogen fühlte. Es war ihm, als wäre ein Faden an seinem Oberkörper und Kopf befestigt worden, welcher ihn aufrichtete und vor einem Sturz bewahrte.   
Er fühlte, wie hinter ihm jemand näherkam und erinnerte sich an den Ritter der Ren. Schnell drückte er seine Schultern durch und wollte gerade zur Antwort ansetzen, als eben dieser ihm zuvorkam. „Captain, sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Posten auf der Brücke wieder alle besetzt werden und weichen Sie nicht von ihrem Posten! Um 0830 werde ich auf die Brücke kommen und Sie werden sich bei mir melden. Wegtreten!“ Schnell murmelte Rondo ein „Sir, ja Sir!“ und verschwand in der nächsten Biegung, ebenso wie die übrigen Soldaten.  
Kaum war kein Schritt mehr zu hören, spürte Hux wie sein Körper die Spannung verließ und wäre vermutlich diesmal wirklich zu Boden gegangen, wenn sich nicht ein Arm um seine Taille geschlungen hätte und ihn an eine Brust zog, die ihn aufrecht hielt. Hux konnte sich nicht mehr wehren, ihm war völlig unbegreifbar, wie er plötzlich einen Schwächeanfall nach dem nächsten haben konnte. Er öffnete seine Lippen, um seinen Hintermann auffordern zu können ihn loszulassen, doch Kylo Ren interessierte dies nicht. Er umfasste fast sanft den Kopf des Generals und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne, die wohl doch in dessen Stirn gefallen war, aus dem Gesicht. „Sorgen Sie sich nicht, General. Ich werde mich um alles kümmern“ Er ließ Hux in einen leichten Schlaf fallen und hob ihn in seine Arme.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
Kylo Ren eilte mit dem General auf seinem Armen durch die Gänge, die jetzt um diese Uhrzeit normalerweise vollkommen verweist sein würden, wenn nicht der Angreifer von der Brücke gesucht werden würde. Ihm war klar, dass Hux, wäre er bei Bewusstsein gewesen, niemals geduldet hätte, von ihm zu seinen Räumen gebracht zu werden. Dafür besaß der General einen zu großen Stolz.   
Der General… er blickte nachdenklich in dessen nun friedliches Gesicht. Ihm fiel auf, dass die nun weichen Züge nicht zu dem ihn bekannten ehrgeizigen Charakter passten. Es war sowieso für ihn überraschend gewesen, dass Hux ihn nicht gleich von seinen Sturmtrupplern hat abführen lassen, nachdem er ihn solange festgehalten hatte… Obwohl, eigentlich war dies schlau gewesen, denn die Soldaten wären tot gewesen, bevor sie ihn hätten berühren können. Außerdem war er nun der oberste Anführer und Hux sollte sich ihm eigentlich beugen. Doch er hatte gleich in dessen Augen gesehen, dass sein Gegner ihm das Leben schwermachen würde und nur auf den kleinsten Fehler Kylos warten würde.  
Kylo erreichte die Tür und sein Gedankenfluss stoppte. Das die Tür verschlossen war, hatte er nicht bedacht und den Tür Code würde gewiss niemand außer Hux wissen. Doch er wäre nicht Kylo Ren, wenn er sich davon würde aufhalten lassen. Etwas in ihm sträubte sich, den General, der so hilflos in seine Armen hing, sich selbst zu überlassen. Er konnte nur ahnen, was dessen beunruhigenden Zustand ausgelöst hatte, jedoch brauchte er ihn für seine Pläne im Krieg gegen den Wiederstand. Genau das war der Punkt! Er wollte den General nur in Sicherheit wissen, da dieser in seinem jetzigen Zustand dem unbekannten Angreifer schutzlos ausgeliefert wäre und Kylo den raffinierten Taktiker noch brauchte. Er atmete zufrieden aus.  
Dann machte er kehrt und suchte, noch immer mit Hux in seinen Armen, sein eigenes Quartier auf. Die Tür schwang durch seine Macht auf und hinter ihm wieder zu. Er grinste zufrieden, denn wenn die Macht ihn durchströmte, war er voller Euphorie. Er lief zu seinem Bett im Nebenzimmer und legte Hux dort vorsichtig nieder. Nachdem er ihm die Stiefel und die Uniformjacke ausgezogen hatte und auf den Boden geworfen hatte, mit der Ordnung hatte er es nicht so, deckte er diesen zu und ging zurück in den Wohnbereich. Dort setzte er sich auf das Sofa, welches sich in jedem Offiziersquartier befand und glitt in eine Meditationsphase.  
****  
Hux drehte sich im Bett von rechts nach links. Er fühlte sich wie in unsichtbaren Fesseln, während Snoke vor ihm stand und hämisch lachte. „General Hux Ihr seid ein Versager. Wieder sind die Rebellen entkommen, während die erste Ordnung sich in der Galaxis lächerlich macht. Euer Vater hatte Recht, Ihr seid genauso wertlos, wie Eure Mutter!“ Blitze so hell und dunkel zugleich schossen auf ihn herab und Hux konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Die Worte des obersten Anführers trafen jedoch fast mehr als die physisch zugefügten Schmerzen. Niemals wollte er mehr von Brendol Hux, seinem Vater, hören. Er merkte nicht, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen und sein Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet war. Oder schrie er doch laut und Snokes Lachen übertönte dies nur?  
Kylo Ren spürte eine Veränderung im Raum; doch noch konnte er nicht zuordnen was es war. Immer noch sah er Rey, das verfluchte Mädchen, welches sein Angebot ablehnte, um den alten Pfaden der Jedi zu folgen. Er lachte hämisch auf, dass würde sie noch bereuen. Rey trat immer noch auf ihn zu, die Hände nach ihm ausgestreckt, nicht die Hoffnung nach dem Guten in Kylo aufgebend. Doch plötzlich stoppte sie: „Du bist nicht alleine in deinen Räumen. Wer ist das Ben, ich spüre weitere Dunkelheit.“ Kylo erinnerte sich an das Bild vom General in seinem Bett. Doch er stutzte, als er ein seltsames Geräusch aus dessen Richtung hörte. Er unterbrach abrupt die Verbindung zu Rey und stand schnell auf.  
Kaum war er durch die Tür, erstarrte er. Hux windete sich unruhig im Bett herum und sein Gesicht war von Schmerz gezeichnet. Der Ritter von Ren eilte schnell zu ihm und drückte ihn bestimmt auf der Matratze fest.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4  
Snokes Lachen war quälend und Hux hatte das Gefühl alleine durch dieses hunderte von Qualen durchleiden zu müssen. Doch plötzlich spürte er eine seltsame Kühle, welche in ihm Ruhe verbreitete. Von weit in der Ferne hörte er eine beruhigende Stimme, die versuchte ihn zu erreichen. Hux wollte unbedingt an diesen Ort, der ihm Frieden versprach und versuchte gegen Snoke anzukämpfen, der ihn wieder mit in den Abgrund aus Schmerzen zu ziehen versuchte. Hux schrie zunächst auf, doch als er sich plötzlich in einer schützenden Aura befand, konnte ihm Snoke nichts mehr antun. Er wachte auf und richtete sich reflexartig aus den Kissen auf, als er mit einem Kopf, welcher anscheinend über seinem Gesicht gehangen hatte zusammenstieß.  
„Zu viel der Ehre, Hux. Ihr braucht mir aus Dankbarkeit nicht um den Hals fallen“ spottete auch gleichdarauf Kylo Ren. Hux verdrehte die Augen und wollte gerade etwas Giftiges erwidern, als ihm seine Umgebung klar wurde. „Wie bin ich hier her gekommen Ren?!“ schießt es aus ihm heraus, während er sich nun wirklich aufrichtete, um aus dem Bett zu steigen. Doch eine Hand an seiner Brust hielt ihn auf. „Ihr solltet Euch schonen, General. Ich habe Euch nicht umsonst in mein Quartier getragen.“   
Fast hätte Kylo aufgelacht, als er in das Gesicht des Rothaarigen sah. Hux Gesichtsfarbe wechselte immer wieder von Rot zu Weiß. Doch schließlich drückte dieser seine Hand nun endgültig weg. „Ich sehe diesen Zwischenfall als erledigt an und möchte Euch bitten dasselbe zu tun.“ Hux zog sich währenddessen wieder die Stiefel an und würdigte den Ritter neben ihm mit keinem Blick mehr. Schließlich richtete er ein letztes Mal seine Jacke und war schon mit schnellen Schritten an der Quartierstür, als Kylo ihm hinterherrief: „Nun, wenn es Ihnen gut geht General, um 0700 fängt Ihre Schicht an, ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine erholsame Nacht!“ Als Antwort erhielt er lediglich das Zischen der sich schließende Tür. Er schüttelte genervt den Kopf und entschied sich, sich ebenfalls noch für ein paar Stunden hinzulegen.   
***  
Die Sprachanlage piepte und riss Hux aus seinem viel zu kurzen Schlaf. Er rieb sich die Stirn: „Computer, stopp den Alarm.“ Die Stille hielt allerdings nur kurz an, da sich nun ein Kratzen an der Tür bemerkbar machte. Hux erhob sich und öffnete die Tür: „Millicent, ist ja schon gut. Wo warst du denn gestern Abend?“ Die rötliche Katze mauzte und lief schnell zu ihrem leeren Napf. Hux lächelte, füllte diesen auf und strich der Katze noch einmal über ihren Kopf. Er war froh darüber, dass seine Schwester ihn dazu überredet hatte, seine Mitbewohnerin mit an Bord der Finalizer zunehmen. Dann wandte er sich an das Chronometer, welches 0630 zeigte. Das hieß wohl, dass er noch genügend Zeit hatte, sich ordentlich fertig zu machen und sich auf dem Weg zur Kommandobrücke einen oder vielleicht auch zwei Kaffeebecher mitzunehmen.   
Als er schließlich die Brücke erreichte, diesmal ohne lästige Unterbrechungen seitens Captain Rondo, ließ er sich nicht die Zeit nehmen, sich vor der Frontscheibe zu positionieren und in das Weltall zu blicken. Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, blickte er in die Ferne und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Die erste Lagebesprechung würde erst um 0900 stattfinden, Unterlagen könnte auch Leutnant Mitaka unterzeichnen… seine Anwesenheit wäre somit also erst später von Nöten gewesen, doch er hatte für die Crew eine Vorbildfunktion und der wankelmütige neue Oberste Anführer hatte ihm diese Zeit angeordnet. Nicht, dass Snoke besser gewesen wäre, aber es ging um das alleinige Prinzip. Dass er sich diesem Jungen beugen musste! Hux ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
Hinter ihm erklangen Schritte, doch er gab sich nicht die Mühe sich herumzudrehen, schließlich war nicht er derjenige, der etwas wollte. „Guten Morgen, Sir. Ich habe eben erste Daten bekommen, die besagen, dass sich die übrigen Rebellen immer noch im Ileeniumsystem befinden.“ Nun drehte sich Hux doch um. „Sehr gut, sorgen Sie dafür, dass alle Kommunikationsversuche der Rebellen mit Ihren Verbündeten abgefangen werden und versuchen sie diese nachzuverfolgen Leutnant Mitaka!“ „Ay, Sir. Es werden alle verfügbaren Einheiten darauf angesetzt werden.“  
Zufrieden wandte sich Hux erneut von der Brückencrew ab. Er war stolz auf seine Leute, sie waren die bestausgebildeten Truppen in der Galaxis, was natürlich auch an seinen hervorragenden Ausbildungsprogrammen lag. Er konnte ja nichts dafür, dass Kylo Ren auf D’Qar seinen eigenen Schatten nachjagen musste und so ihre Feinde entkommen konnten.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5  
Es war 0832 und ein eingeschüchterter Captain stand vor Kylo Ren, der Angstschweiß auf seinem Gesicht deutlich sichtbar. Eine ungehaltene, dunkle Stimme erfüllte den kompletten Raum, welcher eigentlich für Besprechung beider Kommandanten der Finalizer diente. „Captain, Sie sind aus jetziger Sicht eine Schwachstelle der Führungsebene. Das war in der ersten Ordnung unter Snoke nicht toleriert und wird auch unter mir hart bestraft. Ich sollte an Ihnen ein Exempel statuieren, wie mit Versagern gehandhabt wird! Der Angreifer ist bis jetzt nicht identifiziert worden und Sie hatten ihre Chance, Leutnant!“   
Rondo riss die Augen auf. „Sir, … ich meine obersten Anführer, dass könnt Ihr nicht machen, gebt mir noch 24 Stunden zur Suche…“ Er fühlte wie ihm die Luft ausging und röchelte die letzten Worte nur noch unverständlich. Kylo Ren warf ihn gegen die Wand, „ich sprach gestern schon von Konsequenzen und ihr Wiederstand nervt mich!“, damit brach er ihm beide Hände und ließ den Mann aus seinem Griff unsanft auf den Boden fallen. Er trat aus dem Raum und deutete zwei Sturmtrupplern den Mann wegzuschaffen.   
Hux drehte sich spöttisch um. Rondo konnte sich nicht mehr aufrechthalten und er machte den Anschein, als ob seine gesamte rechte Seite seines Oberkörpers zertrümmert sei. Fraglich ob er nicht gleich aus dem Dienst gewiesen werden würde. Er hob elegant eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und richtete seine stahlblauen Augen auf den Verursacher. „Lord Ren, ich glaube nicht, dass Offiziere auf Bäumen wachsen, somit würde ich Euch doch bitten weniger verschwenderisch mit dem Personal umzugehen.“ Der Angesprochene schenkte ihm jedoch nur ein falsches Lächeln: „Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn Ihnen die Personalentscheidungen über den Kopf steigen. Ich stehe Ihnen gerne zur Verfügung.“ Damit wandte sich Kylo Ren von ihm ab und verschwand mit wehendem Mantel. Inszenieren konnte sich der Ritter der Ren eben.  
***  
Der Konferenzsaal leerte sich endlich und Hux lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Doch nachdem er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, sprang er schnell auf und eilte aus dem Raum. Die Besprechung zur äußeren Stabilisierung der Ersten Ordnung hatte länger gedauert als erwartet und viele Punkte konnten trotzdem noch nicht abgeharkt werden, da Kylo Ren natürlich durch seine Abwesenheit geglänzt hatte. Somit musste er wohl oder übel persönlich auf diesen zugehen und dem Ritter die Dringlichkeit solcher Konferenzen verdeutlichen.  
Hux eilte zur nächsten Besprechung über irgendwelche neuen Ausrüstungen für die Bodentruppen, ein Brummen seines Tabs ließ ihn jedoch seine Schritte verlangsamen. Nach einem Blick darauf, musste er ein Seufzen unterdrücken. So wie es aussah musste er mal wieder eine Nachtschicht einlegen, nicht unüblich seit er das Amt des Generals angetreten war. Nachdem er um die nächste Ecke gebogen war, nahm der die Anwesenheit Mitakas war. Er streckte fast automatisch die Hand aus und ihm wurde auch sogleich ein neuer Kaffeebecher hineingedrückt, aus welchem er sofort einen Schluck nahm, bevor er seinem Wohltäter zunickte.   
Leutnant Mitaka war ein eher zurückhaltender Typ, für seine Loyalität und Freundlichkeit bekannt und wohl die einzige Person am Bord, die Hux als eine Art Freund ansah, nachdem Phasma gestorben war. Er hatte dunkle Haare und unterstütze seinen General die eine oder andere Nacht, wenn die Arbeit diesen zu begraben drohte. Nicht das Hux ihn jemals darum gebeten hätte, nein Mitaka tauchte einfach an dessen Tür auf, brachte ihnen beiden Kaffee mit und nahm sich stillschweigend ein Pad von dem überfüllten Tisch in Hux Wohnraum.  
Eben dieser riss Hux aus dessen Gedanken. Innerlich schlug er sich gegen die Stirn, dieses vermehrte Abschweifen durfte nicht zur Normalität werden. „General, Kylo Ren wünscht eure Anwesenheit nach dem Abendessen.“ Hux erinnerte sich an die Liste an Aufgaben, die nicht von alleine erledigt werden würden, welche er vielleicht sogar schon erledigt gehabt hätte, hätte dieser Machtnutzer ihn gestern Abend nicht einfach aus dem Verkehr gezogen. „Richten Sie ihm aus, dass ich keine Zeit habe. Wenn er etwas mit mir besprechen möchte, die Konferenzen wären ein geeigneter Ort!“ Dann hatten sie auch schon den Besprechungsraum auf Deck C erreicht und Hux konnte sich keine Gedanken mehr zu Kylo Rens Anliegen machen.


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6  
Hux saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Sofa, Millicent schnurrend in seinem Schoß. In seinen Händen befanden sich zwei Pads gleichzeitig, auf dem Tisch vor ihm lagen drei weitere und ein halbgefülltes Glas Whisky. Vertieft in seine Arbeit bemerkte er nicht, wie seine Quartierstür wie von Geisterhand aufschwang. Erst als das Zischen des Schließmechanismus die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person verdeutlichte, blickte Hux auf und hätte fast die Tabs fallengelassen.   
„Kylo Ren, wie seid Ihr hier hereingekommen?“ Er bemühte sich ruhig und offiziell zu bleiben. Kylo Ren zeigte nicht, ob ihm das geradezu legere Auffinden des Generals überraschte. Er ließ lediglich seinen Blick über das lockerfallende Haar, der fehlenden Uniform, sowie der Katze im Schoß seines Gegenübers schweifen. Die interessante Kombination der Gegenstände auf dessen Tisch entfielen ihm ebenso nicht.  
„Es ist 0348 Ren, wenn Sie nichts von mir wollen, würde ich Sie bitten mein Quartier zu verlassen.“ Doch der Angesprochene reagierte darauf nicht sondern fixierte bloß seine Augen. „Meinen Sie nicht Hux, dass es deutlich bessere Uhrzeiten gibt? Oder ist dies Ihr persönliches Hobby?“ Als Antwort erhielt er nur eine Katze, die fauchend von Hux Beinen heruntersprang und vor seinen Füßen ausführlich gähnte oder ihm ihre Zähne präsentierte, Kylo war sich da nicht so sicher. „Genauso kratzbürstig wie ihr Besitzer“, spottete Kylo, dann sah er wieder zu Hux, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war und sich gerade wieder seine Uniformjacke anziehen wollte.  
„Nicht doch General, oder meint Ihr, ich bin mitten in der Nacht gekommen um Euch Arbeit zu bringen? Hux, ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob Sie gut in ihren Räumen angekommen sind, nachdem ich Sie seit heute Morgen nicht mehr sah.“ Hux hielt inne, dann schnaubte er abfällig. „Meint Ihr ich verlaufe mich auf meinem eigenen Schiff?!“ Kylo machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Ich war heute nicht untätig, auch wenn Sie dies glauben. Meine näheren Nachforschungen haben ergeben, dass wir einen Attentäter unter uns haben, der es höchstwahrscheinlich auf Sie abgehsehen hat.“ Der Rothaarige strich sich die Haare aus seinem Gesicht und blickte Ren unergründlich an: „Meinen Sie nicht, dass ich in meiner Karriere schon mehr als einmal eine Waffe in der Hand gehalten habe um mich zu verteidigen? Vielen Dank für Ihre Sorge Ren, doch sie ist hier nicht von Nöten.“   
Und wieder sah Kylo nur, wie sich eine Tür hinter Hux schloss. Diesmal allerdings in Begleitung eines ebenso roten Fellkneuls. Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte nun auf die Pads. Als er sah, mit welchen hirnrissigen Begründungen Aufgaben an den General weitergeleitet wurden, die dieser dann neben seinen eigentlich schon ausfüllenden Pflichten erledigen musste, schüttelte er den Kopf. Das würde sich ändern, dafür würde er sorgen. Er brauchte Hux ausgeschlafen und arbeitsbereit, in einigen Wochen mit gleicher Aufgabenvielfalt würde dieser sonst nicht mehr fähig sein nebenbei ein Schiff zu kommandieren. Sein Schiff.  
Kylo nahm, einige Pads an sich und verließ das Quartier ebenso leise, wie er es betreten hatte. Zurück in seinen Räumen, legte er diese ab und rief Leutnant Fleri über den Comlink an. Dieser meldete sich sofort: „Oberster Anführer, Sir, was kann ich für Euch tun?“ Kylos Gesicht spiegelte ein Grinsen, als er hörte wie ängstlich die Stimme des Leutnants klang. „Ich schicke Ihnen Dateien herüber, die morgenfrüh um 0900 auf General Hux Platz liegen sollen. Bearbeiten Sie diese ja sorgfältig. Ich werde mitbekommen, wenn nicht! Und stellen Sie mir eine Verbindung mit Armory, einem Ritter der Ren, in meine Räume durch.“


End file.
